Stages Etapas
by Novinha
Summary: "Esto es absurdo. Menuda pérdida de tiempo.La estúpida de Akane y sus tontas ideas. ¡Estoy bien!E incluso si no lo estuviera, los tíos no escriben sobre sus sentimientos en los diarios. Y definitivamente los tíos no...lloran


STAGES (ETAPAS)

_Nota de la traductora: Encontré este fic por casualidad y me gustó muchísimo, por lo que decidí pedir permiso a su autora original, Tender Falling Rain y traducirlo al castellano. Se sale de lo habitual y me pareció una histoira que merecía la pena dar a conocer entre los hispanohablantes. Disculpad mi falta de pericia en la traducción. Espero no haberme cargado el fic y que respete fielmente el espíritu del original._

_Novinha_

NdA: Esta historia está inspirada en la canción "Days" de The Rasmus. Deberíais escucharla antes de leer esta historia si podéis ya que explica los cambios de humor a los que yo quería llegar.

Si no te gustó mi historia "Simplicity" por ser demasiado verbosa, y usar muchos términos como "verboso", dudo que te guste esta. Disfruto escribiendo pequeñas historias waffy divertidas como "Calligraphy" y normalmente esas historias son mejor recibidas, pero de vez en cuando siento el deseo de escribir algo un poco más profundo y con significado. Para ser franca, ni siquiera sé si me gusta a mí, y he estado debatiéndome durante meses. Me he arriesgado con el nuevo estilo de escritura y el tema que trata, y creo que o será un desastre o se recibirá bien. De cualquier manera estoy deseosa de escuchar lo que cada uno tenga que decir sobre el fic

En cualquier caso, si diré que esta no es una historia para leer por encima. Se puede hacer, pero se pierden muchas cosas, ya que está llena de sutilezas que ocultan lo que verdaderamente está pasando, algo que no se descubre completamente hasta la última parte. Creo que prestar atención a esos detalles le dará más valor a la historia

Eso es todo. Disfruta el fic, o no lo hagas, pero por favor dime qué piensas con un review. Como ya dije, es un tipo diferente de historia para mí, un experimento, por lo que vuestros comentarios no tienen precio. ¡Gracias!

Ah, y no, no poseo Ranma ½ ni ninguno de sus personajes. Gorrona…

_I don't know, I don't know._  
_What to do? Where to go?_  
_Make it right, can you stay for the night?_  
_Days in a maze, full of flames._  
_What to do? Where to go?_  
_I don't know when the clouds fill the sky._  
_I get this feeling, I get this feeling every time._

_~Days by The Rasmus~_

_No sé, no sé._

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Adónde ir?_

_Hazlo bien, ¿puedes quedarte a pasar la noche?_

_Días en un laberinto, lleno de llamas_

_¿Qué hacer? ¿Adónde ir?_

_No sé cuando las nubes llenan el cielo_

_Tengo este sentimiento, tengo este sentimiento todo el tiempo_

Ranma miraba fijamente los rescoldos del fuego con expresión ausente, golpeando con indecisión, a un ritmo hipnótico, el lápiz contra el cuaderno. Después de un momento suspiró profundamente y lo abrió por la primera página, tan en blanco como el resto del cuaderno vacío. Su lápiz se cernió sobre la hoja un poco más antes de empezar a garabatear en ella vacilante, con movimientos cortos, de manera tentativa. Después de escribir una simple frase, paró y miró las palabras impresas en el papel. "Esto es estúpido" leyó.

Inmediatamente se rió de su intento_." No podía haberlo dicho mejor"_ murmuró para el cuello de su camisa antes de arrojar el cuaderno a la mochila airadamente. _"Qué pérdida de tiempo"_ gruñó

Distraídamente, recogió el tazón que había usado para el guisado y se inclinó hacia la cacerola que contenía el resto de la comida. Quedaba más de la mitad. _"Hice demasiado",_ observó, reconociendo de mala gana la causa de su error. Debido al hábito, sin pensar había preparado guisado para dos en vez de para uno. _"Qué desperdicio de comida_"

Hábilmente se sirvió otro plato. "Ittadakimasu" susurró ausente, manteniendo la cuchara sobre el tazón durante un buen rato mientras que él miraba fijamente la mezcla, inexpresivo. Entonces, su expresión cambió bruscamente y lanzó el bol hacia el claro. Hizo un fuerte ruido y salpicó por todas partes al chocar contra un árbol y acabó rodando entre los arbustos, pero Ranma no le prestó atención y enterró pesadamente la cabeza entre los brazos, apoyándose en las rodillas.

Paso un rato sin que ningún sonido impregnara el claro salvo el crujido de la madera al quemarse. Finalmente levantó la vista y sus ojos se entrecerraron ante la causa de su frustración, que tropezó con sus pies. Estoicamente, cogió el pote de comida y lo llevó con decisión a un punto aparentemente arbitrario del claro. "Que lo disfrutes" dijo a nadie en particular mientras colocaba el pote y volvía a su lugar frente al fuego, dándole la espalda

Ranma suspiró de nuevo. Realmente no podía recordar cuando había sido la última vez que había tenido hambre en algún momento. _"Mi comida debe apestar_", racionalizó. Trasteó en el fuego con un palo durante un rato. _"Quizá simplemente debería irme a la cama"_

Sus ojos miraron al cielo, dónde una franja anaranjada todavía alumbraba el horizonte que se distinguía entre los árboles. "No pueden ser más de las 7:30. Demasiado temprano para irme a la cama. Supongo que podría entrenar un rato" consideró en voz alta. Pero la sugerencia permaneció flotando en el aire, y él no hizo ningún movimiento. Removió el fuego un poco más y luego se puso de pie para buscar más madera, dándole la espalda todo el tiempo al lugar dónde había quedado el pote de guisado.

El chico encendió unas ramitas con los rescoldos del fuego y apiló expertamente la madera alimentando las llamas y trabajando hasta que el fuego prosperó de nuevo. Luego se sentó a admirar su trabajo, recordando cómo su padre le había enseñado a hacer hogueras cuando sólo tenía seis años. Bajo su dirección se había quemado más veces de las que podía contar. "Estúpido viejo" gruñó Ranma, sobándose un sitio concreto de su antebrazo dónde la piel aparecía más ligera y ondulada por una vieja quemadura. _"Siempre tan imprudente, obligándome a hacer las cosas de la manera difícil_"

A pesar de sus descuidadas palabras, Ranma no pudo evitar recordar lo entusiasmado que se sintió la primera vez que preparó el fuego del todo por sí mismo. Sonrió pensando en lo orgulloso que había estado su padre de él. Ranma había dominado la técnica en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y finalmente era tan bueno en ello que podía hacer fuego mucho antes que su padre.

Sus pensamientos vagaron y levantó de nuevo el palo para trastear en el fuego. Pero la acción era insustancial y no atrapaba su atención, por lo que enseguida tiró el palo y se quedó simplemente mirando con fijeza la luz de las llamas. Eso hizo le quemaran y lloriquearan los ojos por el humo y el calor, así que se abrazó las rodillas y apoyó la barbilla. Aburrido, sus ojos se posaron finalmente en la mochila y después de un momento sopesando cómo pasar el rato, sacó de nuevo el cuaderno de mala gana.

"Esto es estúpido" leyó antes de empezar a añadir algo a la solitaria frase. _"…pero Akane dijo que podría ayudarme…no sé, trabajar en mis sentimientos o algo. Sea lo que sea lo que signifique_" Él se paró a considerar la palabra. Sentimientos… No se le venía nada a la cabeza pensando en esa palabra. Por lo menos nada que pudiera poner por escrito. E incluso si pudiera poner sus sentimientos en palabras no estaba seguro de querer hacerlo. Así que en vez de eso cambió de propósito

"Sólo cogí el estúpido cuaderno para que ella dejara de darme la lata con el tema. Estúpida Akane. Puede ser tan cabezona a veces. Pero eso no explica realmente por qué estoy molestándome. Supongo que es que no tengo nada mejor que hacer. Escucharía música o algo, pero el idiota de mi viejo rompió el cd player y yo…" Ranma paró de escribir de nuevo y tachó la última línea con agitación. Miró fijamente la frase de nuevo y después decidió que no era bastante simplemente con tacharlo, así que arrancó la página del cuaderno y la arrojó a la hoguera.

Ignoró el papel mientras se ennegrecía y retorcía, perdiendo su forma y disolviéndose entre las llamas. En cambio, fijo su atención en una crujiente hoja en blanco nueva y sin más preámbulos comenzó a escribir, esta vez sin vacilaciones. "Vine aquí a entrenar, pero no estoy seguro de dónde ir luego. Supongo que debería empezar por buscar un trabajo para ganar dinero o algo y mantenerme a mí mismo. O ir a un largo viaje de entrenamiento" Él suspiró sin sentir nada del acostumbrado entusiasmo ni regocijo que solía experimentar cada vez que planeaba un viaje. Parecía como si, de repente, su vida no fuera más que una sucesión de viajes de entrenamiento que al final le conducirían a ninguna parte y le dejarían sin nada. Su corta estancia con los Tendo había sido su único indulto y verdadera experiencia de una vida normal.

Ranma sacudió la cabeza violentamente para aclarar su mente y frunció el ceño, cauteloso ante la dirección que sus pensamientos amenazaba con tomar "Nada de eso" refunfuñó antes de volver a su escritura "Si no viajo no estoy seguro de qué hacer. Supongo que conseguir un trabajo, pero de lo único que sé realmente es de artes marciales. Quizá podría montar un dojo o algo…"

"Nah", susurró, descartando el pensamiento casi antes de haber terminado de escribirlo." Con un dojo de Todo Vale es suficiente" En su corazón él sabía que sería un insulto a los Tendo montar su propio gimnasio. Especialmente para Akane. El dojo era suyo, y siempre había soñado con dirigirlo. Ella nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero no tenía que hacerlo. Simplemente lo sabía. Era obvio en cada una de las acciones de ella. Cada vez que practicaba bajo su techo, cada vez que defendía su propiedad, cada vez que proclamaba tercamente "¡Yo también soy una artista marcial, ¿sabes?"

El dojo era importante para Akane. Él no podría hacer nada para quitarle ese sentimiento y se le ocurrió que debería avergonzarse por si quiera haber tenido el leve pensamiento de montar uno propio. De repente se sintió asqueado y a duras penas resistió la urgencia de lanzar la nueva hoja de papel al fuego como la otra en la que había escrito. En vez de eso ignoró el apretado nudo que sentía en la boca del estómago que, decidió firmemente, era una indigestión, y continuó escribiendo.

"No sé de dónde vino ese pensamiento. Imagino que simplemente solía tener la idea de llevar un dojo. Con Akane" Sin pensar tachó la última frase, aunque sabía perfectamente que esa era una parte importante a tener en cuenta. "Supongo que me dí cuenta de que al final es demasiado tarde" Ranma paró y miró atentamente la página y escribió con parsimonia, tan débilmente que apenas podía leer las palabras que había escrito "¿Me dejarían volver?"

Mordió el lápiz sintiendo otra ola de "indigestión" mientras que el estómago se le contraía dolorosamente_. "No es que me hayan pedido que me marchara ni nada"_ razonó esperanzado "_pero siento que ya no pertenezco allí"_ Otra pausa. " _Supongo que nunca pertenecí realmente_".

Se le había permitido permanecer con los Tendo dos largos años. Había sido su hogar. Su primer hogar de verdad. Pero había un precio que pagar por vivir ahí. Podía quedarse siempre y cuando estuviera comprometido con Akane y se casara con ella algún día. Al principio era molesto, pero al final él había olvidado esa condición y había sentido su vida ahí como algo natural; esa condición se trasladó a un rincón de su cabeza y dejó de tener la sensación de destino inminente

Pero ese arreglo no tenía nada que ver con él. El compromiso les había sido impuesto a Akane y a él por sus padres. Y aquellos días en los que dos padres indiscretos intentaban empujarles a estar juntos habían terminado. Estaban libres de la promesa que dos viejos amigos habían hecho hacía tantos años

Aún así, el Dojo Tendo era su hogar, y los Tendo su familia. El señor Tendo era como su chiflado y aturullado tío. Kasumi era como una apacible hermana mayor que cuidaba de él y del resto. Nabiki parecía una molesta y peligrosa prima que siempre pululaba a su alrededor, pero al mismo tiempo Ranma no podía evitar apreciarla y reírse con sus payasadas. Y por su puesto Akane… bien…

Akane era…

Su prometida. Y el hogar para él estaba donde fuera que ella estuviera. Y bien o mal él se moría por volver a casa.

De repente aumentó la fuerza con que sujetaba el lápiz y su mano sufrió un espasmo involuntario cuando se disponía a escribir de nuevo. "¿Qué es un hogar, de todas maneras?" Sólo esa pregunta le hizo sentirse vacío, ya que sabía perfectamente que para la mayoría de la gente la respuesta sería simplemente una casa. _"Pero no para mí_" ponderó él. Había pasado incontables años buscando un hogar sin siquiera darse cuenta. Eso era lo que había estado buscando durante toda su vida. Y cuando creyó haberlo encontrado se sintió extrañamente en paz con el mundo. Pero la paz no era para él, ni tampoco el Dojo Tendo, ya que tan pronto como se estableció ahí y comenzó a sentirse seguro, los muros de cristal de sus ilusiones se habían hecho añicos a su alrededor, y una oscura voz se burló de él diciendo "Lo siento, esto no es para ti. Muévete, tu viaje aún no ha terminado"

"¿Moverme a dónde?" le preguntó a la impía voz dentro de su cabeza. "¡No quiero ir a ninguna otra parte!" Ranma entrecerró los ojos y frunció el ceño ante sus propios pensamientos. Eran los pensamientos de un hombre débil y desde luego que no iba a escribir algo tan estúpido. De todas maneras, no era que careciera de opciones. Tenía muchas posibilidades. Él sonrió y escribió esa idea, recordándose continuamente a sí mismo que no necesitaba a los Tendo.

"Todavía necesito un plan. Algo que hacer. Quizá todavía podría enseñar en el dojo Tendo" escribió lleno de esperanza, sin darse cuenta de lo rápido que sus pensamientos y sus planes habían vuelto a ellos. "Realmente no sé qué más puedo hacer excepto, quizá, viajar por Japón y retar a los gimnasios que encuentre. Aunque creo que ya he tenido más que suficiente destrucción de legados gimnásticos por una temporada"

De repente, tenía problemas para ver y se pasó una manga por los ojos para aclarar su línea de visión antes de escribir rápidamente sin ninguna otra razón que distraerse. "Cierto. Casi lo olvido. La escuela Saotome de Todo vale sufrió hoy un golpe fatal gracias a mí. La escuela Tendo de Todo vale no querrá nada conmigo a partir de ahora. Soy un maldito…"

"¿Pero y qué si no me quieren? En cualquier caso estoy mejor sin ellos y sin su estúpido dojo. Estoy bien justo donde estoy. Aunque no pueda quedarme acampado en este claro para siempre. Al final tendré que irme. Pero cuando lo haga, al menos tendré mi tienda. Y, hey, he pasado más noches durmiendo bajo ella que bajo el techo de los Tendo. Si eso, esta tienda es mi hogar. Después de todo, pasé 16 años con esta tienda de acá para allá, viajando por el país con el viejo en nuestro maldito viaje de entrenamiento"

Ranma frunció el ceño imaginándose de nuevo su futuro e ignorando un extraño vuelco en el estómago que le hizo doblarse de dolor sobre sí mismo. No quería admitirlo, pero vivir así de nuevo parecía tan triste y sin sentido. Ya no obedecía a un propósito. Era un sendero de viaje sin final. Un camino que recorrer solo.

Ranma no quería estar solo. "Me pregunto dónde estará ahora mamá. Podría quedarme con ella, pero estoy llegando a un punto en la vida en el que yo debería hacerme cargo de ella y no al revés. Tengo que encontrar una manera de mantenernos ahora a ambos"

Empezó a sopesar sus llamadas "opciones" más por necesidad que por consideración genuina. "Me pregunto si le gustaría China. ¿vivir con las amazonas? Probablemente no. Nunca le gustó tanto Shampoo de todas formas. Y estoy seguro de que no le haría mucha gracia ver a su viril hijo tratado como un ciudadano de segunda clase. ¿Ukyo? Sería mejor. Al menos podría contribuir ayudándole con el restaurante pero…no la quiero. Y a shampoo tampoco, por cierto. Pero necesito hacer algo y … ah ¿Cómo soy tan inútil? ¿Intentando delegar en alguna mujer para que me mantenga? Supongo que después de todo soy un parásito justo igual que el imbécil e inútil de mi viejo…"

De nuevo arranco la hoja del cuaderno y la arrojó al fuego, negándose a mirarla, empezando de nuevo a escribir

"Pero ahora no sé qué hacer. No sé a dónde ir después…quiero volver allí, pero no sé si puedo hacerlo y yo…" el lápiz se rompió entre sus dedos y, frustrado, lo arrojó a las llamas. Se sentía ir a la deriva. Todo estaba yéndosele de las manos. Se sintió inútil. Impotente. Débil. ¿Esto era lo que se suponía que haría por él el estúpido diario? En ese caso, no lo necesitaba

"¡Joder!" maldijo. "¡De verdad que esto no mejora las cosas! Esa estúpida de Akane y sus ideas inútiles" gritó "se cree que lo sabe todo. Pero los tíos no escriben diarios. Los tíos no profundizan en sus sentimientos. Los tíos no lloran..."

Ranma miró la hoja perdiendo la noción del tiempo hasta que unas gotitas empezaron a caer en el papel y cerró el cuaderno bruscamente mirando al cielo despejado." Parece que llueve" remarcó, arrastrándose con sus cosas dentro de la tienda antes de que el clima le llevara la contraria. Ranma se recostó sobre la esterilla para dormir y miró el techo de lona.

"Si. Así es la vida. Tú y yo, vieja tienda. Hemos pasado mucho juntos y superaremos esto sin problemas, ¿qué me dices?" Ranma esperó pero no hubo respuesta y frunció el ceño ante el silencio. No es que esperara escuchar algo, pero sintió que algo fallaba. Había demasiado silencio.

Suspiró y se dio la vuelta, cerrando los ojos e intentando dormir. Intentó meditar y aclarar su mente, pero el vacío y el silencio eran ensordecedores y todavía faltaba algo en lo que no quería reparar, a pesar de que le roía al fondo de la mente como una molesta picadura de mosquito que no pudiera dejar de rascar. O, de manera más apropiada, una callosa quemadura curada hacía más de una década

"Inspirar, espirar, inspirar, espirar..." Continuó con su mantra, concentrando toda su atención, innecesariamente, en el acto de respirar, mientras que los minutos pasaban inadvertidamente. Pero no resultaba. No podía dormir. Faltaba algo

Antes de ser obligado a enfrentarse a ese algo, sus entrenados oídos le alertaron del sonido de una ramita rompiéndose bajo el pie de alguien, seguido de una maldición dicha en susurros. Ranma suspiró de alivio por la distracción que venía en camino y una débil sonrisa se extendió por su cara. _"Heh. ¡Lo sabía! Sabía que ella vendría tarde o temprano... __No podía dejarme en paz de una vez por todas._" Tenía sentimientos encontrados acerca de que ella estuviera ahí, pero al menos se sentía muy agradecido porque no podría llegar en mejor momento

Ranma escuchó atentamente sus pasos suaves y dubitativos y entonces escuchó el crujir de los arbustos cuando su tazón fue devuelto al lugar desde dónde le había lanzado antes. En su imaginación, Ranma casi podía verla mirar alrededor del campamento con ojos preocupados y críticos. Sabía perfectamente lo que ella debía estar pensando de él.

Esa idea le avergonzó. De todas maneras, en ese momento no le preocupaba. Una parte de él estaba simplemente feliz de tenerla ahí, incluso aunque no pudiera admitírselo ni a si mismo ni a ella.

"_¿Por qué está aquí?"_ se preguntó. "_Akane_" Ella siempre resultaba un misterio insondable para él. Un minuto lo odiaba y aporrearía cada centímetro de él, y prefería no tener nada que ver con ella. Pero al siguiente reiría y le sonreiría y a Ranma… se le pararía el corazón.

Y se preocupaba por él. Lloraba por él cuando Ranma sufría. Le ayudaba cuando la necesitaba. Esas cosas le aterrorizaban, incluso aunque supiera que no querían decir nada. No estaba acostumbrado a confiar en alguien que le ayudara. Solía cuidarse a sí mismo. No quería necesitarla demasiado. Le hacía débil y al mismo tiempo, más fuerte. Era más con ella que sin ella, pero sabía que en el momento en que se confiara y dependiera de Akane todo habría terminado. Habría perdido. Y cuando le dejara él sería incapaz de seguir solo.

Y para eso estaba ella ahí, ¿no? ¿para decirle adiós? Para confirmar sus sospechas de que ya no había futuro para ellos. _"Muy bien entonces. __En ese caso, le demostraré que estaré bien por mí mismo. No la necesito, ni a ella ni a nadie…todo va bien. __Eso es. Le demostraré..."_

Él escuchó de nuevo sus pasos haciéndose camino hasta parar justo en la entrada de la tienda

"¿Ranma?" le llamó finalmente, dudosa

"Si, Akane. ¿Qué pasa?" respondió con voz estable y calmada

Él fuego detrás dibujaba su silueta en la tienda y él la observó moverse torpemente antes de contestar. "Llevo todo el día intentando encontrarte. De todos los sitios donde podías ir, ¿qué haces aquí?" preguntó

"Dormir" contestó él como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

"…" Ella se quedó callada. "Sólo son las 8:30," señaló finalmente.

"Huh," respondió Ranma, simplemente. Entonces, después de otra pausa en la que tomó una profunda bocanada de aire se compuso una cara con su acostumbrada confianza y abrió la tienda para salir fuera. Él la sonrió mientras se incorporaba ante ella. "Entonces imagino que no hay razón para que esté durmiendo, ¿no?"

"Supongo que no," afirmó ella insegura. Ranma notó cómo ella estudiaba su cara inquisitivamente, y decidido a que ella no encontrara nada de lo que preocuparse se volvió y señaló el campamento teatralmente.

"Bienvenida a mi humilde morada," bromeó amigablemente. "No es mucho, lo sé, pero puedo dormir cuando quiero y comer lo que me apetezca y tanto como quiera," dijo mientras que tomaba el tazón de las manos de Akane y le sonreía agradecido. "Ah, y lo mejor de todo es que nadie me distrae de mi entrenamiento" Él sonrió de nuevo intentando demostrarle que estaba perfectamente bien solo, aunque sospechaba que malgastaba esfuerzos ya que ella apenas podía verle en la oscuridad. Aún así, el deseaba que al menos ella pudiera escucharlo en su voz. Realmente no podría soportar la idea de preocuparla innecesariamente, especialmente teniendo en cuanta que todo iba bien.

Akane simplemente le miró con expresión perpleja antes de responder. "Esto... uh… es bonito." Tragó saliva y se movió torpemente de nuevo alrededor del campamento "P-pero Ranma," tartamudeó la chica, incómoda, y hubo un deje en su tono de voz que el encontró excepcionalmente irritante y deseó hacer que ese sonido desapareciera. Y se hizo el voto a sí mismo de lograrlo como misión personal. "Quiero decir ¿por qué aquí? Es tan… tan… oscuro…"

"Sólo por la noche," él se encogió de hombros haciendo caso omiso del verdadero significado de sus palabras. Ella le evaluó con una de esas miradas y él supo que Akane no iba a dejarlo correr.

"Sabes que no me refería a eso. Me refiero a ... ¿no es aquí dónde... ¿dónde él...? Uh …"

La sonrisa falsa de Ranma se congeló por un momento, pero rápidamente tomó de nuevo el control de sus sentidos y continuó con su fachada. "¿Si?" preguntó fingiendo estar aturdido mientras que paseaba la vista por el campamento de manera exagerada.

"Huh. Supongo que tienes razón. No había pensado en ello. Hemos entrenado en tantos sitios y en éste en particular más veces de las que puedo contar. Imagino que simplemente volví aquí por la costumbre, sin pensar," probó él, pero a pesar de sus intentos estaba seguro de que no lograba engañarla, y se sintió todavía más molesto al verla mirar fijamente el pote de comida con una expresión de angustia apenas velada.

Ella lo sabía. Eso era algo que odiaba en ella. Era demasiado lista. Ya no había muchas cosas que pudiera ocultarle satisfactoriamente. Akane lo veía todo. Él también veía todo lo de ella. Ranma no se perdió demasiado, ciertamente no la manera en que su labio temblaba ligeramente o cómo apretaba fuertemente la mandíbula para luchar contra las lágrimas, incapaz de alejar la mirada del maldito pote. Ranma sabía que ella intentaba ser fuerte por él.

Frustrado y agitado por las insustanciales preocupaciones de la chica, volvió rápidamente a la tienda para coger otro tazón de su mochila. Ellos no eran capaces de engañarse el uno al otro, pero él no estaba dispuesto a dejar de intentarlo.

"¿Tienes hambre?" le preguntó, desesperado por mantener la conversación y asegurarla que todo iba bien mientras que se tragaba su agitación y con dificultad caminaba suavemente hacia la cacerola, sirviéndola una ración sin esperar la respuesta de la chica. "Queda mucho, y no está tan malo, te lo digo yo. Ya hace tiempo que cocino. Temía que quedara horrible. ¡Pero realmente no está tan mal!" Él rió nerviosamente. "Lo siento, creo que ya había dicho eso, ¿no? Bueno, de todas formas, aquí tienes," terminó él meitnras volvía a colocarse enfrente de ella y le tendía el tazón expectante, deseando que lo tomara. Ranma pensó que no le importaría demasiado que ella estuviera ahí si Akane simplemente dejara... de preocuparse...

"Gracias," susurró ella mientras que tomaba el tazón y miraba su contenido fijamente, justo como él había hecho antes. Akane levantó la vista hacia él y para su alivio, forzó una sonrisa, decidida a jugar con la retorcida realidad, haciendo un gesto hacia la hoguera. "¿Te importa si me siento?" le preguntó.

"Si, por supuesto," Ranma se encogió de hombros aparentando indiferencia, pero sonrió apreciativamente mientras ambos se sentaban ante el fuego. Vio como Akane doblaba las piernas bajo ella misma y dejaba resbalar la mochila de sus hombros, colocándola cuidadosamente en el suelo antes de centrar su atención en el guisado. La atención de Ranma permaneció en la mochila, ansioso de saber para qué era, pero temeroso de preguntar. El paquete, algo aparentemente intrascendente, era algo nuevo en lo que fijarse, y traía consigo una interminable lista de preguntas sin respuesta para él. ¿Por qué había traído la mochila? ¿Para qué era? ¿qué contenía? ¿cosas de ella? ¿Cuánto tiempo planeaba quedarse? ¿O contenía sólo cosas de él?

Él se había marchado de _casa de Akane _con prisas y no había tenido tiempo de recoger todas sus pertenencias. Por lo tanto, era bastante posible que ella estuviera ahí simplemente para llevarle el resto de sus cosas, pensando que sería demasiado incómodo para cualquier implicado que él volviera aunque fuera sólo para recoger sus cosas. Por supuesto, eso conformaba sus sospechas de que ya no era bienvenido en la casa Tendo. Sus hombros se hundieron ante ese pensamiento, y su mente cínica le convenció sin mucho esfuerzo de que esa era la verdadera razón de la llegada de Akane. _"Bah. Mi idea de dar clases ahí era demasiado pedir. __¡No me quieren ni de visita!"_

Pero Ranma conservó un rayo de esperanza. Puede que en conjunto los Tendo no quisieran volverlo a ver, pero al menos Akane había venido a encontrarse con él. Quizá por última vez. O quizá ella le había perdonado por lo que había pasado, y tal vez a ella no le preocupaba lo que se había dicho. Puede que su mochila contuviera sus cosas. Quizá ella también se había ido del dojo. Tal vez ella estaba ahí porque...

"¿Ranma? ¿Me estás escuchando?"

"Hmm?" Ranma dirigió inmediatamente la vista al preocupado rostro de Akane

"Decía que está realmente bueno"

"Oh, uh, gracias. Me alegro de que te guste."

"Me gusta, si" le sonrió. "Creo que es bueno que uno de los dos sepa cocinar."

Él ponderó su afirmación, estudiándola cuidadosamente mientras le respondía. "No es que eso importe ahora…" pronunció.

Ella le miró enarcando una ceja con curiosidad mientras seguía comiendo. "¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que importe ahora menos que antes?"

"Supongo que no," dijo él, preguntándose si se había excedido buscando implicaciones. Akane pareció obviar los pensamientos del chico mientras que se encogía y dirigía de nuevo toda su atención a la comida. Él la miró, sin querer admitir que por primera vez en ese día se sentía extrañamente en paz.

Se sorprendió de lo contento que estaba de verla. Ella realmente le había molestado hasta la saciedad con sus preguntas, sus implicaciones y el diario que le había dado… _"¡Ugh!" _Ella era curiosa e insistente y Ranma le había dicho una y otra vez que los único que quería era que le dejara solo. Y aún así ahí estaba, sentada ahí comiendo su comida, ante su hoguera, en su campamento...

"_Y yo no quiero que se vaya…" _El pensamiento le golpeó como un mazazo. Tragó saliva incómodo, incapaz de olvidarlo una vez que lo había expresado en su mente. La verdad era que se sentía mareado, esperanzado y vivo de nuevo sólo con tenerla a su alrededor una vez más y estaba asombrado de la capacidad de Akane de aliviar su incomodidad cuando llegó sin esfuerzo. Ella le daba razones para creer, y esperanzas de que las cosas, a pesar de todo, saldrían bien. Sin fingir. Realmente, verdaderamente...bien...

_"Quizá he estado preocupándome por nada"_ consideró momentáneamente _"Heh. Probablemente ella está aquí porque quiere rogarme que vuelva o algo así…"_ pensó deseoso, arrastrando de nuevo la mirada hacia la mochila.

Esta vez ella se percató de la dirección de su mirada. "Ah si," dijo dejando el tazón y acercándose al paquete. "Te he traído algunas de tus cosas," las esperanzas de Ranma se hundieron casi tan rápido como se habían formado. "Tu abrigo de invierno," decía mientras lo sacaba. "Ah y unas cuantas cosas más. Estaba preocupada de que te resfriaras por ahí fuera."

"Uh huh," asintió él distraídamente, estirando el cuello para echar un vistazo a la bolsa más de cerca. No pudo evitar darse cuenta de que Akane no le había traído todo, aunque su mochila estaba aún bastante llena incluso después de haber parado de sacar cosas que le iba dando. _"Vale," _pensó, encontrando de nuevo una razón para sentirse esperanzado. _"No hay razón para saltar a conclusiones. Quizá ella no quiera decir nada con esto. Puede que simplemente me haya traído ropa de más abrigo…"_

El tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y abrió la boca para probar su teoría. "Si… Siento haber dejado tantas cosas. Yo, uh, volveré y cogeré el resto de mis cosas después de, uh…" Akane se estremeció y él paró, tosiendo para desviar el tema.

Los ojos de la chica se abatieron por un momento, y finalmente ella le miró forzando una torpe sonrisa. "No hace falta. No nos molestan. Tus… tus cosas pueden quedarse ahí tanto tiempo como quieras."

Él exhaló un leve suspiro de alivio. _"Vale, así que puedo volver, aunque sea de visita, pero…" _Ranma frunció el ceño, tratando de descubrir el significado detrás de la afirmación de Akane. _"Espera, ¿mis cosas pueden quedarse pero yo no? __¡Mierda!" _maldijo interiormente. _"¿Por qué tiene que ser tan poco clara?"_ se lamentó, sin haber recibido aún la respuesta definitiva que buscaba. _"¿Puedo volver?"_ quería preguntar.

De todas maneras, él no preguntó y ella no contestó y mientras que Akane revolvía de nuevo entre las cosas de la mochila, él volvió a preguntarse a sí mismo por qué se preocupaba tanto en primer lugar. _"No necesito a los Tendo. No necesito su dojo. __Tengo mi tienda, tengo el arte, eso es todo lo que un tipo como yo necesita. __No necesito ni a Akane ni a nadie."_

"Ah, toma, cogí esto por tu cumpleaños, pero pensé que quizá debería dártelo ahora," dijo Akane, pasándole un nuevo c.d. player.

"Oh uh, gracias," le contestó tomando el reproductor y mirándole fijamente, con la mente más centrada en las razones de la chica para dárselo tan pronto que en el regalo en sí mismo. _"¿Me está dando esto porque piensa que lo necesito más ahora, o es porque no espera verme cuando sea realmente mi cumpleaños?" _Decidiendo que tener en cuenta tantos "y si-s" podría ciertamente volverle loco, dejó de lado las preguntas y la sonrió. "Es realmente perfecto en este momento," dijo cordialmente. _"Es un buen regalo. __Algo para ahogar la falta de ruido…"_

Ella sonrió feliz de haber hecho algo bien. "Si, bueno, tu viejo reproductor parecía a punto de morir, así que..."

Inmediatamente Akane se tapó la boca con la mano y pareció horrorizada durante un momento. Pero en vez de disgustarse o enfadarse, el agradeció su desliz, y de alguna manera el gesto de su cara le pareció inmensamente cómico. Ranma estalló de pronto en carcajadas y ella saltó, primero con sorpresa antes de entrecerrar los ojos y poner los labios en un mohín. "Geez Akane," bromeó él. "¡Eres torpe hasta con las palabras!"

"¡Vale per-dón!" ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y enrojeció

"No, no, olvídalo. Pero deja de ser tan amable, ¿quieres? Me estás desquiciando. No hay razón para que te preocupes. Estoy bien, de verdad."

"¿en serio?" le preguntó escéptica.

"Sip," aseguró con confianza; orgullosos de su habilidad para decirlo en voz alta con tanta facilidad. "Estaba un poco shockeado, eso es todo. El momento no fue demasiado grandioso." Él le echó un vistazo al punto arbitrario en el que había dejado la cacerola mientras continuaba hablando. "Al principio pensé que estaba meditando y luego creí que simplemente se había quedado dormido mientras meditaba," dijo girando los ojos. Pero entonces de repente su expresión y la fachada jovial se derrumbaron y sus ojos se velaron, como si por primera vez la idea le golpeara. "Desearía haberle revisado antes," continuó. "Tal vez…"

En un momento ella se había acercado a él y si pequeña mano cubría la de Ranma. Ël miró hacia arriba para encontrarse con sus ojos. Él ya sabía lo que ella diría, pero sentía que necesitaba escucharlo de todas maneras, incluso si al final no significaban nada para él.

"Ranma, no había manera de saber que pasaría algo como esto. De todas maneras, el médico dijo que se fue realmente rápido y…" su voz se ahogó y ella tuvo que hacer una pausa antes de continuar. De pronto Ranma centró toda su atención en su cara más que en las palabras que pronunciaba y se encontró a si mismo maravillado por la manera en que las lágrimas contenidas que rebosaban en sus ojos transformaban ese rico chocolate que le era tan familiar en un luminoso e hipnótico ámbar que no había visto nunca antes. Entonces sus pestañas revolotearon, y las lágrimas corrieron libres, recorriendo sus mejillas como pequeños ríos. Akane le miró de nuevo con tan cruda angustia que por un momento deseó confortarla, olvidando por un segundo que era por él por lo que se sentía triste. Como si su mano tuviera mente propia voló hacia la cara de la chica, limpiando las lágrimas con el pulgar y el resto de la mano tomando su mejilla de manera tranquilizadora. Ella sonrió y coloco la mano sobre la de Ranma, y él no quiso centrarse en nada más que en su sonrisa y la sensación de su mano. Pero desafortunadamente la voz de la chica lo sacó del embrujo en el que había caído.

"No fue culpa tuya, Ranma," susurró con voz suplicante para que él entendiera. Las palabras fueron como una sacudida eléctrica que le arrastraron de vuelta a la realidad. Ranma se puso rígido, y ella pensó que casi podía ver las barreras que había tirado una vez levantándose de nuevo. "No había… no había nada que pudieras hacer," insistió ella desesperadamente, pero él ya estaba dejando correr el tema

"Si, lo sé," dijo sin convencimiento mientras que apartaba a Akane y se ocupaba en revisar su nuevo reproductor de cd. "Ey, qué bien, ¿lleva radio? Es elegante."

Akane frunció el ceño. "Él no quería decir eso, ¿sabes?"

"Huh?" preguntó Ranma distraídamente.

"Mi padre. No quería decir eso. Simplemente estaba disgustado y en shock y…en realidad él no te culpa."

"Oh geez. Ya lo sé," contesto de nuevo de manera poco convincente "No estará preocupado por algo así, ¿verdad?"

Él siguió jugueteando con el reproductor y ella siguió mirándole preocupada, negándose a ser desterrada de su línea de preguntas. "Él quería que te dijera que lo siente."

Ranma paró, con todas sus preguntas acerca de la razón por al que ella se encontraba allí luchando de nuevo en el centro de su mente."¿Para eso has venido?" preguntó en voz baja.

La pregunta la agitó de alguna manera. "No! Es decir, si. O sea… Bueno, es en parte la razón, pero además estaba preocupada y yo…"

"Te lo dije antes, Akane, no quiero tu lástima. Estoy bien" gruñó más fieramente de lo que pretendía. Afortunadamente ella era inmune a sus arranques de rabia y continuó como si nada.

"Ranma. Tú no estás bien. ¿Cómo podrías estar bien? Tu padre acaba… él…"

"¡Él ha muerto!" gritó Ranma. "¿vale? Ha muerto. ¿Ya estás contenta? ¡Lo he dicho!No voy a negarlo más. He avanzado. Felicidades por hacerme pasar la primera etapa del duelo en la que has insistido e insistido. ¿Cuál es la próxima huh?"

"La ira," contestó ella, encarándole, sin amedrentarse por su comportamiento.

"Bah," se mofó él, sintiéndose un poco disgustado. Así que se puso en pie y comenzó a caminar por el claro hasta que pudo calmarse. Una parte de él quería hacerlo sólo para poder demostrarle a Akane que se equivocaba. Quería demostrarla que no estaba enfadado ni de luto y, lo más importante, que ella no podía predecir sus estados de ánimo a partir del estúpido libro sobre duelo que hubiera leído.

Ella no se rindió sino que intentó llegar al quid de la cuestión."El funeral es el viernes," dijo. "¿Crees que podrás bajar de tu preciosa montaña con bastante tiempo para asistir?"

"Si, allí estaré," escupió él, hurgando los bolsillos con sus manos y pateando al suelo

"Bien," continuó. "Tu madre estaba preocupada de que no llegaras a tiempo. Ella también está triste, ya sabes."

Ranma se estremeció sintiéndose un poco culpable por eso. "Si, si," refunfuñó, desinflándose. Al final desistió de seguir deprimido y volvió a la hoguera, dónde ella estaba sentada, comiendo en silencio el guisado con una fija expresión de concentración en el rostro, como si fuera una máscara. Él dejó escapar un suspiro y se dejó caer pesadamente a su lado, preparándose para el round dos de su discusión y debate. Sin embargo, Akane no hizo aprecio de su retorno, lo que sólo consiguió frustrarle más.

Ranma cruzó los brazos y arrugó la cara como un niño pequeño, atento a la terca cara de la chica. _"Ah, ¿así que ahora ella es quien lleva la conversación?"_ Ël abrió la boca varias veces para hablar para cerrarla de nuevo antes de encontrar la puya perfecta que estaba seguro, la obligaría a responder. Ranma sonrió con sorna sintiendo que ya había ganado. "Creí que debías ser agradable con la gente que está pasando un duelo," se burló.

"Y yo creí que se suponía que tú estabas bien," contestó ella demasiado rápido, sin ni siquiera apartar la mirada del fuego.

La sonrisa del chico desapareció inmediatamente y se alejó con un audible, "Hmph."

No era necesario decir que la respuesta de Akane dejaba mucho que desear. No le iba a dar un respiro con las bromas que él solía intentar. Ranma la miró de reojo mientras ella centraba toda su atención en el estofado con una expresión agitada adornándole la cara. Mientras que la miraba, su expresión se suavizó, y le embargó una ola súbita de comodidad y cariño por la extraña chica que nunca creyó querer, pero que siempre resultó ser exactamente lo que necesitaba. Odiaba admitirlo. Pero Akane era una buena amiga. La mejor clase de amiga que pudiera pedir. Era el tipo de amiga que siempre sería brutalmente sincera con él y que jamás diría lo que él quisiera oír. Siempre podía confiar en que Akane le diría la amarga verdad que necesitaba enfrentar, incluso metiéndosela por los ojos si fuera necesario. Ella se preocupaba mucho por no decir lo que él necesitara oír, incluso si eso significaba que se enfadara con ella, y también sabía que no importaba cómo, Akane siempre estaría ahí para él, al menos hasta que el destino les separara.

Todo eso le parecía tan raro. Sus sentimientos por ella era tan contradictorios que chocaban en su mente. No podía ni empezar a comprender cómo podía metérsele bajo la piel y frustrarle como nadie, pero al mismo tiempo…Ranma no podía soportar estar alejado de ella. No tenía sentido.

"_Supongo que eso significa que estoy enamorado de ella…No es que eso importe ya." _

La expresión de Ranma se volvió más curiosa mientras que continuaba observándola, considerando lo que la muerte de su padre significaría para ellos dos.

Deseaba poder estar seguro de que nada cambiaría entre ellos. Deseaba poder estar seguro de que siempre estarían juntos. No podía imaginar la vida sin ella. No quería perderla. Ya había tenido bastantes pérdidas, y sintió que ella era la única cosa que le mantenía entero en ese momento.

Pero ya no sabía cómo retenerla a su lado.

"_Sólo estamos comprometidos por nuestros padres. Pasamos mucho tiempo luchando contra ello, y ahora… Bueno, supongo que somos libres del compromiso, El señor Tendo probablemente desista de tratar de juntarnos. Además, dejó perfectamente clara su opinión sobre mí."_

_"'él quería que te dijera que lo siente,'" _las palabras de Akane resonaron en su mente. Ranma se preguntó si era realmente cierto o simplemente algo que ella dijo para aliviar su dolor. ¿De veras le había perdonado su padre tan fácilmente? No parecía ser el tipo de cosa que uno simplemente pasa por alto. Después de todo, el mejor amigo del señor Tendo había muerto y Ranma no podía hacer menos que sentirse responsable. _"Soy responsable…" _pensó, con la realidad estrellándose contra él de nuevo, obligándole a apartarse de su fuente de confort, esa cuya existencia Ranma estaba tan poco dispuesto a reconocer. _"No merezco su amistad, por no hablar de…"_ Él tragó y cortó el pensamiento en seco, y en vez de eso siguió con la línea de pensamiento anterior, que realmente encontraba menos intimidante.

"Fue culpa mía, ¿sabes?," admitió despacio, sólo parcialmente consciente de que estaba hablando en voz alta. "Yo fui quien quiso venir aquí y entrenar un tiempo. Incluso aunque sabía que él no andaba muy bien... No sé en qué estaba pensando. Supongo que creí que él estaba demasiado inactivo y que un poco de ejercicio le vendría bien. Él no quería venir. Nunca había rechazado un viaje de entrenamiento. Debí tomarlo como una señal. Pero al final vino de todas maneras. Y entonces no hicimos nada más que pelear. Como siempre. Y se fue enfadado ahí a meditar" dijo Ranma, señalando de nuevo la maldita cacerola con un gesto errático " Y yo simplemente le dejé ahí," gritó, con sus emociones escapándose fuera de control a medida que continuaba con su discurso, elevando la voz. "¡Le dejé ahí tres horas! Debería haber comprobado antes si estaba bien. Debería haber sabido que algo no marchaba. No debería haberle traído hasta aquí. Estábamos demasiado lejos, y no pude conseguir ayuda a tiempo y…"

"¡Ranma, para!" exclamó Akane. "¡Por favor! Esto no te servirá de nada. Nada de eso importa de todas formas y tú lo sabes. Incluso si lo hubieras hecho todo bien, no habría cambiado nada. Habría muerto igualmente. ¡No fue culpa tuya!" insistió.

Él apretó la mandíbula, negándose a aceptar lo que ella decía y mirando fijamente la hoguera.

"¿Ranma? ¿Me has oído? Digo que no fue…"

"Ya, ya, te escuché. Para de decirlo de una vez."

"Entonces mírame."

Ranma la miró de manera exagerada e hizo rodar sus ojos hacia ella molesto. "¿Qué?"

"Ranma," empezó ella. "No fue…"

"¿Sabes qué fue lo último que le dije?" preguntó Ranma, cortándola en seco. Akane consideró por un momento si responder o no y simplemente negó con la cabeza. "Le dije, ' ¿quién te necesita de todas formas, estúpido viejo?'" La chica se estremeció y miró hacia abajo tristemente, mientras que el sonreía sombríamente, obteniendo un retorcido placer en el hecho de que de alguna manera había ganado una pequeña batalla. Ella le había obligado a mirarla, para demostrarle que no estaba dolida con él, y Ranma había probado en cambio que ella estaba equivocada, forzándola a mirar hacia otro lado con incomodidad. Porque era cierto. Realmente Ranma era despreciable.

"Sigue," continuó pinchando, sintiendo que no estaría satisfecho hasta que ella le odiara tanto como él se odiaba a sí mismo. "Venga, intenta arreglarlo ahora. Intenta hacerlo mejor. Te reto".

"No puedo hacerlo," suspiró Akane.

"¿No puedes?" se burló él. "¡Oh bravo Akane, buen trabajo! ¡En serio, eso ayuda muchísimo!"

Ella le fulminó con la mirada pero se negó a rendirse. "Sólo te digo la verdad. No puedo arreglarlo porque se supone que no hay nada que arreglar, La muerte apesta. Duele. Pero es lo que se supone que debe hacer. Así es como sabes que te importan los demás."

Él se burló de nuevo, pero no podía negar que ella había ganado un trecho con su declaración, y miró hacia otro lado sintiéndose una vez más incómodo. "Si, bueno, si me preocupa verdaderamente no lo demuestro."

"No sirve de nada lamentarse por lo que hicieras o lo que no," susurró ella. "Pero tienes algo claro. Tú padre se sentía muy orgulloso de tí."

Él puso los ojos en blanco ante su comentario. Las palabras le parecían simplemente demasiado manidas y faltas de sentido y quiso que ella dejara de hablar. "Si, lo que sea Akane. Sólo déjalo, ¿vale? Obviamente no estás ayudando. Sólo… Vete a casa ya, ¿ok? No te quiero aquí. ¡No te necesito, ni a ti ni a nadie!"

"Di lo que quieras, pero no te vas a librar de mi tan fácilmente, Tu padre no te odiaba y yo tampoco."

Ranma suspiró, perdiendo de repente las ganas de seguir discutiendo. Ella había ganado de nuevo contra su fanfarronada. Akane era molesta, pero en realidad no quería que se marchara y ambos lo sabían. Pero encontraba una especie de satisfacción retorcida en hacerse el mártir y tenía ganas de revolcarse en la miseria y tocarle las teclas necesarias a Akane sólo para ver cuánto aguantaba. Aguantaría mucho sin estremecerse. Eso estaba claro. Así que inevitablemente Ranma había decidido rendirse.

Él odiaba perder, aún aunque fuera en una absurda batalla de palabras. _"Quizá realmente quiero que se marche. No quiero hablar de estas cosas. ¿Por qué no se da cuenta?" _Ranma casi podía ver los engranajes girando en la cabeza de Akane, analizando cuáles serían sus próximas palabras y el esperaba con una mezcla de anticipación y temor a que ella hablara. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, las palabras que dejó escapar de su boca fueron lo último que esperaba oír.

"Te odio," murmuró Akane solemnemente.

"¿C-cómo?" preguntó él, desconcertado y sorprendido de que algo de lo que ella dijera pudiera realmente hacerle sentir aún peor consigo mismo. Pero Akane continuó y Ranma entendió.

"Lo último que le dije a mi madre. La dije que la odiaba."

"O-Oh," Ranma respiró, temeroso de admitir cuánto le había aliviado la explicación. Pero entonces pensó en sus palabras. "Oh!" dijo de nuevo, asombrado por la repentina admisión de Akane. Nunca se lo había contado. "¿Por qué?"

Ella rió amargamente. "Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. Creo que sin querer metió en la lavadora uno de mis peluches favoritos y lo estropeó o algo así…y entonces, murió," dijo Akane caprichosamente "Ocurrió de repente, sin más. Justo como lo de tu padre. Y por supuesto, yo me culpé durante muchísimo tiempo. No podía perdonarme sabiendo que ella había muerto pensando que la odiaba. Pero al final me di cuenta de que eso no era cierto. Mi madre sabía que la quería. Dudo mucho que la última cosa que se la pasara por la cabeza fuera lo que le había dicho. Aún así, desearía que mi último recuerdo del tiempo con ella fuera un poco más agradable. Pero sé que incluso si hubiera sido así, yo habría encontrado cualquier otra razón por la que sentirme culpable. No le ayudé lo bastante con las tareas de casa, pasé más tiempo entrenando con mi padre que con ella o… algo." Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es normal echar de menos a alguien y lamentarse, y cuando no entiendes por qué algo tuvo que pasar es natural querer encontrar a alguien a quien culpar, y la persona más fácil a la que hacer responsable es a uno mismo."

Akane estudió a Ranma, que permanecía sentado en silencio ante la luz de la lumbre, y pudo asegurar que él estaba digiriendo sus palabras incluso aunque él apretara la mandíbula e intentase con todas sus fuerzas hacerla creer que no. Akane sonrió con cariño, pensando que él era simplemente así, un guerrero del todo, terco hasta el final.

La chica se inclinó y acarició la espalda de Ranma, consolándole. "Siento que hayas perdido a tu padre, Ranma… pero tienes que saber que es lo único que has perdido. Todos los demás… aún estamos aquí. Nada ha cambiado."

El chico la miró. "¿Nada?" preguntó mirándola de nuevo esperanzado.

"Nada…" le respondió Akane con una sonrisa antes de volver a su comida.

Se sentaron en un amigable silencio mientras que Ranma ponderaba todo lo que Akane había dicho. De alguna manera, todavía se sentía lleno de dudas. No estaba seguro. Después de todo, ella aún no le había contestado a la pregunta que él más deseaba formular. O quizás Akane lo había hecho pero él no estaba preparado para aceptarlo. A pesar de todo, una parte desconocida de él se sentía aún culpable y sin derecho a volver. Y Ranma no quería rehacerse sobre una esperanza falsa, demasiado asustado de lo que podría ocurrir si descubría estar equivocado y realmente ya no tenía un sitio permanente entre ellos.

Y otro pensamiento fastidioso del fondo de su mente. Se sentía en paz con ella sentada a su lado, incluso en silencio. Él podía luchar y negarlo si quería, pero la verdad era que, por alguna absurda razón, tan molesta e insistente como era, la quería a su lado. Era dónde ella pertenecía. Siempre con él. Y Ranma sabía que en el momento en que se marchara, estaría perdido de nuevo. No quería que se fuera.

Ese era el problema. Tan feliz como le hacía tenerla ahí, sabía que cuando se volviera a marchar se sentiría mil veces más vacío de lo que estaba antes.

Pero si difícilmente podía admitirse aquello a sí mismo, ni hablar de ella, y no tenía ni idea de cómo pedirle que se quedara. Incluso si pudiera, ¿qué preguntaría exactamente? _"Hey Akane,¿quieres que pasemos la noche juntos? Si, genial, esto funcionará estupendamente. Ella siempre coge la idea equivocada."_

Aún así el rezo silencioso se repetía en su mente aunque se negara a percatarse de ello. _"Quédate conmigo. Esta noche. __Siempre. Por favor, no me dejes solo de nuevo…" _Ranma supo que Akane era la clave de todo. Pero no podía decirlo, y no quería admitir lo desesperadamente que la necesitaba. Porque le asustaba la idea de perderla y todavía no sabía del todo la razón. Todo lo que sabía era que, por alguna extraña razón, todo saldría bien solo con que ella…se quedara.

"Gochiousamadeshita!" anunció Akane, y Ranma saltó ligeramente cogido con la guardia baja ante su repentina proclamación. Si se percató de ello, Akane no dijo nada y simplemente le tendió el tazón con una desmañada sonrisa, y sin rastro del pasado enfado en su rostro. "Gracias Ranma. Estaba realmente delicioso."

"Si claro. Sin problema," contesto él llanamente mientras que cogía el plato, sin saber qué más decir. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre ellos mientras que miraban fijamente la hoguera, revolviéndose nerviosamente.

Akane miró desmañanadamente a su alrededor por un momento y se mordió el labio. "Si, bien… Uh… Probablemente quieras irte a dormir. Quiero decir, ya son…" ella se apagó al mirar el reloj y frunció el ceño. "las 9:00," termino, sintiéndose bastante idiota. En todo el tiempo que conocía Ranma él jamás se había acostado tan temprano. "Si… taaaaan tarde…"

"S-ssi," Ranma arrastró la palabra inseguro, intentando aún encontrar una manera de pedirle que se quedara. Él no quería parecer débil, como si la necesitara, pero al mismo tiempo, no quería que Akane pensara que él no la quería ahí, o que se había quedado más de la cuenta. Después de todo, ella había venido para ayudarle, y él se había puesto difícil y desagradable, cosa que sólo le había hecho alargarlo más. Pero una parte de su orgullo aún no quería dejarle saber a Akane que la necesitaba y estaba muy seguro de no querer pedirla que se quedara y arriesgarse a que ella cogiera la idea equivocada de que él pensaba en algo pervertido.

"Así que… yo um… supongo que debería…" empezó Akane, levantándose de manera bastante lenta y exagerada, poniéndose la mochila y ensayando un estiramiento para dar a entender que estaba cansada. Incluso llegó a bostezar. "Hmm, supongo que debería ponerme en camino…"

"S-si, supongo," contestó Ranma tristemente, agachando la cabeza, bastante decepcionado consigo mismo por rendirse tan fácilmente.

Él no se percató de cómo Akane estudiaba su reacción cuidadosamente, en un momento, adivinando todo lo que su orgullo y si miedo le impedían decir o preguntar. Akane sonrió brevemente antes de suspirar sonoramente y cruzarse de brazos. "Honestamente Ranma, ¡eres un idiota acabado!"

"Huh?" preguntó Ranma perplejo, mirándola sorprendido. Definitivamente esas no eran las palabras que esperaba oír de ella en ese momento.

"Hice todo el camino hasta aquí para traerte tus cosas, y ¿ahora tú vas a mandarme simplemente de vuelta a casa en mitad de la noche para que vague por la montaña en la oscuridad? ¡Sinceramente! Hablemos acerca de tu falta de gratitud. ¡Lo menos que podías hacer era ofrecerme que me quedara a pasar la noche!"

"Espera… ¿Qué?" A Ranma se le cayó la mandíbula y rápidamente se recompuso. "¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche?"

Akane sonrió de oreja a oreja, triunfante, antes de fingir poniendo los ojos en blanco y lanzando la mochila al suelo. "Oh está bien, ¡si insistes!"

A pesar de la arrogancia con la que actuó, como si le tuviera en sus manos, Ranma no pudo evitar sonreír y soltar aliviado el aliento que no sabía que retenía. Y mientras que ella se apoyaba en las rodillas y sacaba si propia esterilla de la bolsa la sonrisa de Ranma creció aún más, notando que ella había tenido la intención de quedarse desde el principio.

Juntos lo limpiaron todo rápidamente, algo que Ranma había pasado por alto antes, y ambos se sintieron un poco torpes una vez colocaron las cosas de Akane y su esterilla dentro de la tienda de Ranma. Minutos más tarde, con las caras rojas, se dieron la espalda el uno al otro colocándose en los lados opuestos de la tienda, listos para dormir. A pesar de la incómoda tirantez provocada por la presencia de Akane, Ranma se sentía más a gusto que antes. En vez de silencio, él la escuchaba respirar, y se pregunto distraídamente si Akane roncaría como su padre siempre hacía. Esa ocurrencia le dio ganas de echarse a reír. De alguna manera, lo dudaba. Incluso si se trataba de una marimacho.

Pero Akane estaba ocupada con sus propios pensamientos y al final rompió el silencio con un inesperado, "Huh. Me acabo de dar cuenta…"

"¿De qué, Akane?" bostezó Ranma con voz somnolienta, fingiendo desinterés, incluso mientras ella se giraba y se apoyaba en el codo para mirar en su dirección.

"Supongo que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por el compromiso, ¿no?" declaró torpemente.

Ranma se congeló. "Uh, si..." contestó inquieto, arrastrando las palabras. _"¿En serio? __¿Acaba de descubrirlo?"_ Él podía imaginarla reflexionando sobre el tema, yendo a través de sus mismos pensamientos, considerando todas y cada una de las implicaciones. Y al hacerlo, Ranma vió todas sus esperanzas y sueños rotos a su alrededor, y su paz perdida, porque Akane siempre había sido la clave de todo eso.

Una vida. Un hogar. Un amor. Un futuro.

Y se le había escapado de los dedos en un momento, a pesar del hecho de que Akane estuviera ahí con él, justo dónde quería tenerla, y a pesar del hecho de que sabía que la quería y que ella también se preocupaba genuinamente por él…

Nada de eso importaba… Ahora era demasiado tarde para que ellos aclararan las cosas. Se había terminado…

La había perdido.

No estaban comprometidos. No había obligaciones. Ya no había razón para que se casaran.

A menos que…

"Hey ¿Akane?"

"¿Hmm?"

Ranma tragó en seco antes de juntar todo su coraje. _"¡Ah, suéltalo! Simplemente hazlo…"_

"¿te casas conmigo de todas formas?" preguntó.

Akane se tensó, y se tomó un momento para considerarlo antes de, simplemente, afirmar con la cabeza.

"Vale," contestó afirmando, incluso mientras Ranma liberaba el suspiro de alivio que había estado conteniendo y ella, con una sonrisa, se acurrucaba más cerca de él, cuyos brazos rodearon su espalda, incluso mientras ella continuaba. "Pero tengo una condición indispensable."

"¿El qué?" preguntó Ranma, dudoso.

"¿Podemos ir a casa mañana, por favor?"

_"¿A casa__?" _Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, y sonrió, con sus últimas aprensiones y miedos perdiéndose mientras que abrazaba a Akane con más fuerza y enterraba la cara en su suave pelo.

"Claro," contestó encantado, sintiendo que verdaderamente todo saldría bien. No estaría solo. Tendría a alguien a quien amar, e, igualmente importante, un hogar. "Es un trato, Akane."

"Bien," sonrió ella, cerrando los ojos y empezando a dejarse llevar por el sueño. Entonces a Ranma se le ocurrió una idea y soltó una risita.

"¿Algo divertido?" preguntó Akane.

"Estaba pensando que… Heh. Etapa tres. ¡Negociación!"

Akane se rió también. "Bobo," murmuró. "No creo que se refirieran a eso…"

Owari (NdT: esta expresión japonesa viene a decir algo así como que esto no termina aquí ^^)

Notas de la autora

Nombre de las etapas del duelo. Paso 1 Duelo, Paso 2 Ira, Paso 3 Negociación, Paso 4 Depresión, Paso 5 Aceptación. Admito que no me parecía necesario aventurarme en las dos últimas:-p

Lo siento. No sé si esta LARGA historia está realmente justificada matando a Genma, especialmente por razones inexplicable. Pero estoy intentando escribir distintas cosas, y es interesante probar e imaginar cómo reaccionarían los personajes ante la tragedia real, la culpa y la pena.

Me gusta explorar nuevos territorios de Ranma y Akane y ver cómo responden. Ambos son muy predecibles en la mayoría de circunstancias, pero podemos sacarles de sus rutinas y todas las apuestas dejan de valer y puede pasar cualquier cosa. Me gusta pensar que no son sólo una linda pareja de anime y que tienen lo que hace falta para una relación sólida construida sobre una profunda comprensión y la capacidad de estar ahí para el otro de veras. Esto es lo único que, verdaderamente creo, tienen como pareja. A pesar de todo, incluso cuando pelean, ambos sacrificarían cualquier cosa para ayudar al otro, y me gusta eso de ellos. A pesar de sus fallos y sus problemas son desinteresados el uno para el otro cuando la cosa se pone fea. Ranma y Akane están ok en mi manual…

También me gusta preguntarme que pasaría si el compromiso fuera cancelado. ¿Lo dejarían estar o podrían las cartas sobre la mesa y reclamarían la relación por sí mismos? Espero que lo ultimo.

Bueno, pues ya está. Es tarde y creo que debería postear esto antes de que me eche atrás. Como dije antes todavía no sé si me gusta. Me gustaría de verdad recibir algún comentario porque últimamente desearía alterar esto y usarlo para una serie diferente sobre la que quiero trabajar más adelante, pero quiero saber qué funciona y qué no. Siento que mis imágenes eran un poco débiles y no sé si los auténticos sentimientos de Ranma se han visto del todo reflejados. En mi experiencia el duelo, la pena, quiebra un poco la mente y los procesos de pensamiento empiezan a degradarse y a moverse en espiral fuera de control, y la atención no siempre se focaliza en dónde desearíamos. Por eso es por lo que Ranma estaba continuamente con sus pensamientos, pero podríamos cruzarlo y yo estaría continuamente con mi escritura. Lol. ¡Oh bien, decidme qué os parece!

Gracias por leer.

~C~

_Notas de la traductora: Pues hasta aquí hemos llegado. He disfrutado enormemente traduciendo este fic, que me parece, se sale de lo habitual en el fandom de Ranma ½. Después de meses y meses alejada del mundo del fanfiction por problemas personales, he utilizado la traducción como nuevo acercamiento. Quiero pedir disculpas a todos los lectores de "El fuego del dragón" a los que he dejado colgados de manera inexcusable. En mi descargo diré que siempre he tenido, y sigo teniendo, la intención de terminarlo, pero me resulta muy duro. Inevitablemente, asocio la escritura del fic con un momento bastante doloroso que me ha tocado pasar recientemente y que me sobrevino en la elaboración del fic, por lo que os pido a todos los que os hayáis sentido defraudados por la interminable espera paciencia y comprensión. Supongo que llegue el momento en que sea capaz de volver a ponerme a ello y terminarlo en condiciones._

_En otro orden de cosas, la autora original del fic "Stages" es usuaria de fanfiction .net y quiero agradecerle desde aquí su simpatía y disposición, así como el que me haya permitido traducir su fic para los lectores de habla hispana. De verdad, creo que merece la pena no perdérselo. He convenido con ella que le traduciré en la medida de mis posibilidades los reviews que tengáis a bien escribir para comentar la impresión que os ha causado su historia. He tratado de hacer una traducción lo más fiel posible y espero no haber desmerecido mucho el original. Os adjunto el link con el profile de la utora por si queréis comunicaros con ella directamente_

_/u/303698/Tender_Falling_Rain_

_Gracias por leer, y un saludo a todos ^^ _


End file.
